The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and more particularly to a semiconductor device having an output driver.
Semiconductor devices such as CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) image sensors have an LVDS (Low Voltage Differential Signaling) interface or other differential interface capable of rapidly outputting data to the outside.
The LVDS described, for instance, in JP-A-2010-11432 includes a current value switching circuit, a transfer circuit, and an offset voltage holding circuit. The current value switching circuit switches between constant currents i1 and i2 (i1>i2). The transfer circuit handles a digital signal as a differential output signal and transmits it to an image processing circuit block, which is an external device. The offset voltage holding circuit ensures that the offset voltage of the differential output signal remains unchanged even when an operation mode changes.